rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Season 8
Season 8 Meme Drag Race Season 8 has 14 Memes/Contestants. All made by SuperScout44! DISCLAIMER!!! This is a meme Drag Race, they aren't supposed to hurt or offend anyone, religions, and cultures. This is for fun! :D I Think the Fuck not, you Trick-ass Bitch! '''is the winner of this season!! '''Leedle Leedle Patrick Star '''is Miss Congeniality! '''Trisha Paytas crying '''is Fan Favorite! Links to Other Pages! SuperScout's Meme Drag Race Dusted Or Busted SuperScout's Meme Ideas SuperScout's Meme Christmas Runway Race Season 8 Contestants! * '''Pennywise The Clown * Pepe * The Hype Dance * I Think the Fuck not, you Trick-ass Bitch! * I edited a Peppa pig episode * Leedle Leedle Patrick Star * Charlie do Something! * VSCO Girls * Scumbag Steve * Trisha Paytas crying on the kitchen floor * Jesus take the wheel! * iPhone 11 Cameras * I AM SHOOKETH * The Paper Chain Meme Contestant Progress Spring Green = Quit Dark Red = Double Elimination #E00A00 Red = Eliminated 2nd Time Red = Elimination Tomato = Bottom 2 Magenta = Returning Queen got Low Light Pink = Low White = Safe Aquamarine = High Team Light Blue = High Yellow = Returning Queen that Won Royal Blue = Conjoined Win Deep sky blue = Win Silver = Runnerup Gold = Winner Episodes Episode #1: Keeping it 100! * Special Guest Judge: Jessie & Ari, That's my Opinion!, Brown Cow Stunning, Oof!, OH he needs some milk!, A Bananana, Peanut Butter Jelly Time!, and Peppa Pig * Mini Challenge: '''Photoshoot with the past winners * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I edited a Peppa Pig episode * '''Main Challenge: '''Create an outfit based on design challenges from seasons past * '''Main Challenge Winner: Charlie do Something! * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 4 night getaway to an all gay bed and breakfast in New England courtesy of mygaygetaway.com * '''Runway Theme: '''N/A * '''Bottom Two Queens: The Hype Dance, and iPhone 11 Cameras * Lip Sync Song: '''"(It Takes) Two to Make It Right" By Seduction * '''Eliminated: '''The Hype Dance, and iPhone 11 Cameras * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #2: The Drag Race Rusical! * Special Guest Judge: Harvey Fierstein, and Bebe Zahara Benet * Mini Challenge: '''Make their own kooky character and audition for Ru's American Idol * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''The Paper Chain Meme * '''Main Challenge: '''Star in the Drag Race Rusical where each Queen will sing a verse acting as one of RuPaul's Drag Race Winners! * '''Main Challenge Winner: I think the fuck not, you trick-ass bitch! * Main Challenge Prize: '''A costume jewel collection from Fierce Drag Jewels * '''Runway Theme: '''Painted Face Look * '''Bottom Two Queens: Scumbag Steve and Pennywise * Lip Sync Song: '''"D.A.N.C.E." By Justice * '''Eliminated: '''Scumbag Steve * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #3: How I Met Your Sugar Daddy! *Challenge Idea from Mmatthewmatixx* * Special Guest Judge: Milly Bobby Brown, Daniel Radcliffe, and The Vivienne * Mini Challenge: '''Unleash your Inner Athlete and Race against the queens with tall heels! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''VSCO Girls and Jesus take the wheel! * '''Main Challenge: '''As Teams act in a Drag sitcom of: How I met your Sugar Daddy! * '''Main Challenge Winner: Jesus take the wheel! and Pepe * Main Challenge Prize: '''Cash Prize of $10,000 * '''Runway Theme: '''Best RuPaul Looks of All Time! * '''Bottom Two Queens: Charlie do Something! and Pennywise * Lip Sync Song: '''"Worth It" By Fifth Harmony * '''Eliminated: '''Pennywise * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #4: Marketing Queens *Challenge Idea from Nicholas424* * Special Guest Judge: Sutton Foster, and Darienne Lake * Mini Challenge: '''Compete against queens to Jump Rope the longest, the best serving boob-ography * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''VSCO Girls * '''Main Challenge: '''Create original merch for your own Merchandise table at Drag Con 2019! Sell it and make your merch what you're known for. * '''Main Challenge Winner: VSCO Girls * Main Challenge Prize: '''A 5-night stay to Hawaii * '''Runway Theme: '''Ruffle Realness * '''Bottom Two Queens: Pepe and The Paper Chain Meme * Lip Sync Song: '''"Rhythm Nation" by: Janet Jackson * '''Eliminated: '''Pepe * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #5: Season 8's Snatch Game * Special Guest Judge: Ryan Reynolds, and Kim Petras * Mini Challenge: '''Make a wig inspired by the LGBT Flags * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Charlie do Something * '''Main Challenge: '''Snatch Game with Ryan Reynolds, and Kim Petras * '''Main Challenge Winner: I AM SHOOKETH! * Main Challenge Prize: '''$2,000 gift certificate to Klein Epstein Parker custom suits & 3,000 gift card to Sephora * '''Runway Theme: '''Fierce in Fire * '''Bottom Two Queens: I Edited a Peppa Pig episode, and The Paper-Chain Meme * Lip Sync Song: '''"I Don't Want it At All" By Kim Petras * '''Eliminated: '''The Paper-Chain Meme * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #6: Bringing Drag to College! * Special Guest Judge: Alyson Stoner, and Delta Werk * Mini Challenge: '''Lipsync Showdown to "It Ain't Over" by RuPaul * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I Think the fuck not, you Trick-Ass Bitch! * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeover College students into your Drag Family, and make a Family Value Cheer! * '''Main Challenge Winner: I think the fuck not, you trick-ass bitch! * Main Challenge Prize: '''Couture Gown from SNL Designs designed by Sasha Lauren valid at $2000 * '''Runway Theme: '''University Makeovers * '''Bottom Two Queens: I Edited a Peppa Pig episode, and Leedle Leedle Patrick Star * Lip Sync Song: '''"Motivation" By Normani * '''Eliminated: '''Leedle Leedle Patrick Star * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #7: Jessie & Ari Roast! * Special Guest Judge: Jessie & Ari, and Shangela * Mini Challenge: '''Zippers Down, Dresses Up! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Charlie do Something! * '''Main Challenge: '''Roast Jessie & Ari (Superscout's 1st Winner) and also the judges * '''Main Challenge Winner: Trisha Paytas Crying on the kitchen floor * Main Challenge Prize: '''$3,000 from selfieonastick.com * '''Runway Theme: '''Inspired Just Dance Coach looks * '''Bottom Two Queens: VSCO Girls, and Charlie do Something! * Lip Sync Song: '''"Macarena - Bayside Boys Remix" By Los Del Rio and The Girly Team * '''Eliminated: '''Charlie do Something! * '''Eliminated Message: *What other Eliminated Queens had* Episode #8: Dragtubers! * Special Guest Judge: Lilly Singh, Liza Koshy, Trisha Paytas, and Meatball * Returned Queen: Pepe * Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundamental * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I AM SHOOKETH * '''Main Challenge: '''The Queens will be filming their own "Youtube video" (or Dragtube) that will represent their brand, and they create the title, editing, and possibly sponsorships. Judges will judge the videos. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Jesus take the Wheel, and I think the fuck not, you trick-ass bitch! * Main Challenge Prize: '''$5000 Gift Card to Fabric Planet * '''Runway Theme: '''Never Before Seen Drag! * '''Bottom Two Queens: I AM SHOOKETH, and I Edited A Peppa Pig Episode * Lip Sync Song: '''“Señorita” By Shawn Mendes & Camila Cabello * '''Eliminated: '''I Edited A Peppa Pig Episode * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #9: The Ultimate Meme Ball * Special Guest Judge: CupcakKe, and Valentina * Mini Challenge: '''Match Valentina's Pitch! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I Think the fuck not, you trick-ass bitch * '''Main Challenge: '''Create 3 looks from scratch with the themes: Raini Rodriguez Iconic Fashion Moment, RuPaul's Drag Race Meme Moment, and Song Meme Moment * '''Main Challenge Winner: Jesus take the Wheel * Main Challenge Prize: '''$3,500 of eyewear from Bradley Kenneth * '''Runway Theme: '''Raini Rodriguez Iconic Fashion Moment, RuPaul's Drag Race Meme Moment, and Song Meme Moment * '''Bottom Two Queens: Pepe, and Trisha Paytas crying * Lip Sync Song: '''"Jump In the Line" By Harry Belafonte * '''Eliminated: '''Pepe * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #10: Trump Puppet Show * Special Guest Judge: Jessica Chastain, Kesha, and Nina West * Mini Challenge: '''Paint a very best Painting of RuPaul in 10 minutes * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''I AM SHOOKETH and VSCO Girls * '''Main Challenge: '''Partner up and Create your own Comedic Unrealistic Story on how Trump got Impeached with Sock Puppets * '''Main Challenge Winner: I AM SHOOKETH * Main Challenge Prize: '''A collection of handbags from Chanel * '''Runway Theme: '''Showcasing Booty All the Way! * '''Bottom Two Queens: VSCO Girls, and Trisha Paytas crying * Lip Sync Song: '''“The Harold Song” By Ke$ha * '''Eliminated: '''VSCO Girls * '''Eliminated Message: Episode #11: Mighty Love * Main Challenge: 'Write and perform a solo verse to be included on RuPaul's song "Mighty Love" and guest star on RuPaul's podcast with Michelle Visage * '''Lip Sync Song: '"Mighty Love" By RuPaul * '''Runway Theme: '''Best Drag * '''Eliminated: N/A * Eliminated Message: '''N/A '''Episode #12: The Finale of Season 8 * Miss Congeniality: Leedle Leedle Patrick Star * Lip sync Finalists: Trisha Paytas crying, I Think the Fuck not, you Trick-ass Bitch!, I AM SHOOKETH, and Jesus take the Wheel * Lip sync Pairings: Jesus take the Wheel vs I AM SHOOKETH; I Think the Fuck not, you Trick-ass Bitch! vs Trisha Paytas crying * Lip sync Songs: ** “Into The Blue” By Kylie Minogue (Jesus take the Wheel vs. I AM SHOOKETH) ** "Sweet But Psycho" By Ava Max (I Think the Fuck not, you Trick-ass Bitch! vs. Trisha Paytas crying) ** “Set Fire to the Rain” By Adele (I Think the Fuck not, you Trick-ass Bitch! vs. Jesus take the Wheel) * Winner of Season 8: I Think the Fuck not, you Trick-ass Bitch! * Runner-Up: '''Jesus Take the Wheel * '''Third Place: '''Trisha Paytas Crying on the Kitchen Floor * '''Fourth Place: I AM SHOOKETH Trivia! Charlie do something and Disaster girl are the only queens to have been safe, win a challenge, or been in the bottom only for 7 episodes straight. This is without high, low, and high team placements. All Stars Runway Christmas Season! * (Season 1) Duck W/ Knife (2) * (Season 3) Pizza Rat (6) * (Season 4) I'm a Bad Bitch, you can't kill me! (1) * (Season 4) Oof (8) * (Season 5) This isn't RuPaul's Best Friend Race! (10) * (Season 5) I'M GAY (9) * (Season 5) Salt Bae (5) * (Season 6) Nina Should've been Blac Chyna! (4) * (Season 8) Jesus take the wheel! (3) * (Season 8) Charlie do Something! (7)